


Když už to není jako dřív

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Greg is very much in love, M/M, Tenderness
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)(though I have a rather long list of requests now, so it will definitely take more than a few months for me to get to it)





	Když už to není jako dřív

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Ten večer byl už od samotného začátku něčím zvláštní. Vlastně těch zvláštních věcí bylo několik, především se slavilo Johnovo skorozasnoubení s Mary a samozřejmě Sherlockův návrat do světa živých. To první jej těšilo, z druhého se mu pořád tajil dech a cítil se tak nějak šťastně, lehce... Už od chvíle, kdy jej Sherlock vyhledal na parkovišti Scotland Yardu.

Něco se v něm rozzářilo a rozechvělo, když spatřil ve stínu ty kudrnaté vlasy, poté ostře řezané rysy a inteligentní šedé oči. Lhal by, kdyby jej záměna jeho jména za Grahama štvala, naopak mu intenzivněji připomněla, jak mu ten ničema chyběl. Včetně všech urážek, rozebírání osobního života… Nebyl si jistý, jestli se Sherlock po návratu jakkoliv změnil, stejně byl přešťastný, že je zpátky.

Mohl si cokoliv namlouvat, ale díky Sherlockovi měl pocit, že někam patří, kolem Sherlocka se shromažďovali lidé, na kterých mu záleželo.

Napil se šampaňského, posedával na lenošce, bylo mu vážně dobře a výjimečně nejen díky alkoholu. Sice i ten měl na jeho uvolněném rozpoložení svůj díl, ale vnímal tu příjemnou, přátelskou atmosféru, vzbouzející pocit sounáležitosti. Paradoxně ji v minulosti kazil právě Sherlock, ten se ale choval nadmíru slušně. Slušně, ohleduplně, trpělivě a… a ano, zaregistroval, že i k němu se chová velmi mile, což mu vůbec nebylo podobné.

Už když přišel, pověsil si kabát na věšák a pozdravil se s přítomnými, tak jej Sherlock překvapil. Donesl mu skleničku. Spíše by to čekal od Johna, Mary… prostě kohokoliv kromě Sherlocka. Na inspektorův udivený výraz jen pobaveně pohnul koutkem úst, načež se vrátil na své místo k oknu. Díval se do ulic, částečně zřejmě poslouchal hovor v místnosti, dokud se nesehnul a neuchopil prsty housle.

Začal hrát známou melodii, kterou však Lestradovy hudební sluch postrádající uši nedokázaly zařadit. Přisedla si k němu Mary, tak se s ní dal do hovoru o práci, která ji očividně zajímala. Trochu ho zaráželo, že jej nechala poměrně dlouhou dobu vyprávět o tom, jaké zbraně Scotland Yard používá, a jaké sám preferuje.

Když Sherlock skončil a Mary se omluvila, podíval se na hodinky. Bylo krátce po desáté a napadlo jej, že by se mohl zvednout. Sice mu bylo dobře, ale přeci jen… John měl Mary, Molly Toma, paní Hudsonová se již odebrala do spodního patra... a Sherlock?

Sherlock se právě zastavil před ním a koukal na Lestradovu prázdnou sklenici, poté tázavě vzhlédl k hnědým očím. Oddaným, hřejivým…

"Ještě jednu, Gregu?"

Starší muž přikývnul, detektiv mírně pohnul koutky směrem vzhůru, sklenici mu vzal a odešel do kuchyně, kde ji stejně jako tu svou opět naplnil šampaňským. Než se ale vydal zpátky, tak se do hlavního pokoje pouze podíval.

Sám pořádně nevěděl, o co se snaží, ale doufal, že aspoň pro jednou to bude opravdu správné. Pociťoval vůči inspektorovi stále větší náklonost, mnohem větší než před dvěma lety, během nichž předpokládal, že jejich přátelství ztratí na síle. Jenže potom… v těch garážích… Lestrade… Snad až tam si uvědomil, jak mu inspektor chyběl, že postrádal jejich spolupráci, jeho škodolibost, smysl pro humor… celkově jeho přítomnost, která někdy uměla být otravná, ale zpravidla…

Zpravidla jej Lestrade nikdy neiritoval tak, jak mu dával najevo. A možná právě tohle chtěl napravit… chtěl mu nabídnout něco jiného než urážky, chlad a lhostejnost. Díval se na něj, jak trpělivě čeká, až mu přinese sklenici, hleděl do země, ale na tváři měl mírný úsměv. Nejspíše myslel na něco milého, příjemného, více ale Sherlock z této vzdálenosti odhadnout nedokázal.

Lestrade si převzal od Sherlocka skleničku a věnoval mladšímu muži úsměv, který Sherlock takřka neznatelně opětoval. Vážně už se chystal odejít, ovšem po Sherlockově gestu jej toto nutkání zcela opustilo, sám ale nevěděl, jak reagovat na jeho přítomnost, neboť detektiv se nevrátil k oknu, nýbrž se usadil vedle Lestrada.

A to velmi blízko, prolétlo inspektorovi hlavou, zatímco upíjel. Fyzický kontakt zcela nevyhledávající Sherlock se jej bokem svého těla téměř dotýkal. Hřál jej tak moc alkohol nebo cítil ten žár díky Sherlockovi? Zachvěl se, jelikož sám nebyl na intenzivní přítomnost druhého člověka zvyklý. Znejistilo jej to, a tak po očku mrknul na detektiva, jenž zamyšleně hleděl na druhou stranu pokoje.

Mlčel a Lestradovu pozornost po chvíli zaujalo Tomovo vyprávění o stáži v Holandsku. Zaposlouchal se, Sherlock vedle něj tiše seděl a… hřál. Inspektor se nechal tím pocitem pohltit, nebránil se jak teplu uvnitř díky alkoholu, tak zvenčí díky Sherlockovi, jenž... ponechal mezeru mezi nimi minulosti. Nebylo pochyb o tom, že se jej zcela vědomě dotýkal… kolena, stehna, ramena… Jenže Lestrade neměl odvahu se na Sherlocka podívat, aby nezničil ten moment, křehký a strašně zvláštní.

Sherlock byl tak jiný, pozorný, jako by… něco v jeho nitru zavibrovalo silnými emocemi, jež jej málem zanechaly bez dechu, mnohem více jej však zasáhla ztráta oné tělesné blízkosti. Neměl tu moc, aby zabránil poplašenému pohledu, jenž vyslal Sherlockovým směrem.

Jestli se Sherlock chystal k něčemu… polknul… čemukoliv, neodpustil by si, kdyby jej odradil. Zrychlený tep svého srdce si uvědomil až v momentě, kdy se částečně uklidnil, jelikož Sherlock se jen rozhodl opět něco zahrát.

Detektiv to ale udělal zcela záměrně. Když už v sobě objevil… touhu? Nijak jinak nedokázal tu neuvěřitelnou potřebu být Lestradovi nablízku, cítit teplo jeho těla, vidět tu nezlomnou důvěru v očích… Nikdy nezažil, aby jej takřka fyzicky bolelo, že s někým není… Ale on potřeboval… potřeboval mu dát najevo, že to myslí vážně. Smrtelně vážně, k čemuž mělo pomoci gesto tak sentimentální, že by se mu běžně příčilo. Jenže tady nešlo o to, co se líbilo jemu.

Tady šlo jen o Lestrada.

Sherlock začal hrát a tentokrát Lestrade melodii nepoznával už vůbec. Byla pomalejší, něžnější, jaksi utěšující.

Poslouchal, jinak to ani nešlo, natolik mocnou se zdála být. Rozhlédl se po pokoji a zjistil, že všichni mají úplně stejný výraz… zahleděný do sebe. Nakonec se vrátil pohledem ke koberci, tíha celé skladby se zvětšovala, nechápal, jak to Sherlock dělal, ale prostě to tak cítil. Dotýkala se jej vnitřně v místech, po většinu času zavřených, v nichž se skrýval potlačovaný smutek…

Vědom si svého rozpoložení a faktu, že se promítne v jeho očích, vzhlédl k Sherlockovi. Šedé oči na něj hleděly s intenzitou sobě vlastní, nebyly však chladné a vypočítavé. Díval se na něj s tak otevřeným pohledem, jaký u něj Lestrade nikdy neviděl, vnímal, jak k němu vysílá emoce, jak se je snaží jen svýma očima všechny vyjádřit, jak mu proniká až do samotného nitra.

Najednou mu ona melodie začala být známá, ačkoliv ji nahlas slyšel poprvé. Najednou si byl bezpečně jistý, že ji Sherlock sám složil. A hrál ji pro něj… Nespouštěl z něj oči, hleděl do těch hnědých a viděl v nich totéž, co při jejich shledání na parkovišti, jen mnohem jasněji, zářivěji. Sherlock nechal bariéry zcela padnout a srdce se svírat po celý zbytek skladby, kterou nenapsal pod vlivem drog, ale pod vlivem stejně toxických pocitů.

Zcela se neovládal ani poté, co housle za všeobecného ticha odložil. Zůstal pak stát u okna, nebyl si jistý, jestli se dokáže posadit k Lestradovi tak blízko… bál se, že to bude příliš bolet. A tak se podíval po ostatních. Mary objímala Johna, Molly se dívala Sherlockovým směrem. Oči se jí leskly a Tomovi vlastně také, i když zcela jiným způsobem, který měl zřejmě co dočinění s prolomením mlčení.

Lestrade byl stále zahlcen city vůči Sherlockovi. Molly se musela postavit přímo před něj, aby si ji všimnul. Zjistil pak, že se už s Tomem chystají k odchodu, stejně tak John s Mary.

"Odvezu tě domů, jestli chceš," usmála se na něj Mary, zatímco jí John pomáhal do kabátu.

"Myslím, že…" odkašlal si Lestrade, vnímající, že Sherlock se loučí s Molly, čišelo z něj napětí. "Myslím, že s Sherlockem ještě proberu jeden nebo dva případy, které by jej mohly zajímat."

"Vážně?" vložil se do konverzace John a těkal pohledem mezi inspektorem a Sherlockem.

"Samozřejmě, Johne," usmál se Sherlock na svého přítele, jenž se zatvářil ještě udiveněji. "Přeji dobrou noc."

Tímto se zdálo, že by mohlo být loučení u konce, což se však nedělo. Něco vázlo a Lestrade zjistil, že ho to začíná štvát. Opíral se bokem o stěnu a pozoroval, jak se čtyřčlenná skupinka sice chystá k odchodu, ale prakticky stojí ve dveřích a pokračuje v konverzaci, která jej nemohla zaujmout. Myslel jen na to, jak dobře mu bylo v Sherlockově blízkosti, s jakou vřelostí se na něj díval…

Potřeboval mu to oplatit, prahnul po tom jej sevřít v náručí, potvrdit si, že se to opravdu děje, že je Sherlock tady a že vůči němu něco cítí. Zíral na něj, věděl to, ale nezajímalo jej, že to mohou vědět i ostatní. Zíral na ty dokonalé kudrnaté vlasy, jichž se chtěl dotknout, oči, jež se vpíjely do těch jeho… Jejich pohled cítil až hluboko v sobě, rozechvíval jej, přinášel horkost do celého těla a nutil jej myslet na to, jak strašně se chce dotknout jeho rtů svými… jak strašně moc chce jeho ruce cítit všude… úplně všude.

Bylo mu jedno jestli, jestli si jejich výměny doslova hladových pohledů někdo všimnul. Vzal na vědomí pouze fakt, že se konečně všichni čtyři ráčili pohnout a přestože Mary měla v úmyslu ještě něco dodat, jelikož se těsně před prahem otočila směrem k nim, Sherlock jí dveře zavřel před nosem.

Jenže žár, jenž uvnitř Lestrada planul, se v mžiku přeměnil na jemné plápolání, neboť Sherlock mu nedal prostor, aby cokoliv udělal, s pro něj netypickou těžkopádností se usadil znovu na gauč a zahleděl se do prázdna.

"Sedni si… prosím," zabránilo inspektorovi, aby na něj opět dopadl pocit viny, že něco pokazil. Stále se chtěl Sherlocka dotknout a snad i čím dál tím víc, ale ten hlas… zněl unaveně. Detektiv si poposednul a dal tak Lestradovi najevo, kam že si má sednout.

Vyhověl mu. Na nic se neptal, byl zticha, ačkoliv jej nejistota sžírala, dokud k němu Sherlock neotočil hlavu, otevřený výraz znovu přítomen. Lestrade pochyboval, že vydrží dlouho odolávat… Sherlock si jej úplně podmanil, uchvátil jej a vyvolal v něm city, o nichž si myslel, že by je mohl k Sherlockovi chovat, kdyby… kdyby měl detektiv zájem.

A on jej měl. Jeho tvář se přiblížila a Lestradovy rty se octly pod něžným útokem druhých. Úlevný povzdech se mu jimi prodral, když jeho potřeba a touha políbit Sherlocka byla naplněna, opětoval jeho polibek, jenž udržoval jemný a pomalý, jelikož vnímal, že Sherlock to tak chce.

"Díval… díval ses na mě tak hladově," zašeptal přiškrceně Sherlock, jenž se po chvíli odtáhl, jen pár doteků a už se chvěl, pomyslel si Lestrade a bezmyšlenkovitě jej chytil za ruku, co učinil, mu došlo poté, co ji Sherlock stiskl ve své. "Nevěděl jsem…"

Sherlock se ztrácel v neznámém prostředí, kde všemu velelo jeho srdce, chvějící se v hrudním koši. Jeho myšlenky nedávaly smysl, chápal jen nutnost být v Lestradově blízkosti, potřebu dotýkat se ho a přát si, aby se dotknul i on jeho… Sevřel jeho dlaň ve své a olízl si rty, brnící, toužící po dalším polibku, momentálně se ale nemohl odtrhnout od pohledu, jakým se na něj Lestrade díval. Vždy tak vřelý, chápající, laskavý…

Nikdy podobný pocit nezažil, ale z nějakého důvodu si byl zcela jistý. Miloval ho… Miloval ho přesto, jaký byl a jaký do konce života bude. A možná by to považoval za hloupé, kdyby Lestradovy city až do morku kostí neopětoval.

Lestrade jej políbil a vklouznul prsty do těch poddajných, na dotek hříšně hebkých vlasů, Sherlockův hrudník se k němu tisknul, skoro zoufale… měkce zasténal, když přejel detektivovi jazykem po rtech, chvěl se a hořel jako při horečce, srdce mu zběsile tlouklo, ale věděl, že je to tak dobře… protože vnímal, že Lestrade je na tom úplně stejně, cítil jeho tep, dýchal zrychleně a…

Staršímu muži se srdce pokusilo o loping, když ucítil Sherlockovu dlaň ve svých vlasech, s nezpochybnitelnou něhou se jimi probíral a tělem mu projela další horkost, když na jeho gesto zareagoval Lestrade zamručením.

Choval se k němu tak ohleduplně, až se z toho Sherlock zajíkal, nikdo s ním neměl tak svatou trpělivost, nikdo mu nebyl ochoten po salvě urážek okamžitě pomoct, nikdo mu ze sebe nedal tolik jako…

"Gregu," vydechl a opřel si čelo o to Lestradovo.

"Sherlocku," usmíval se na mladšího muže inspektor. Věděl, že dnešní večer je něčím zvláštní, ale že skončí s Sherlockem v náručí a s láskou se mu bude dívat do očí… to opravdu netušil.

 


End file.
